Talk:Claire/@comment-88.223.63.194-20161115212631/@comment-212.67.156.142-20161116021116
Urizithar being pro-RNG effect? I haven't thought I'd see such a thing :P What is worth pointing out in the entire Spica-Bashira-Clarie disscussion, is their skill timers: Init, Uptime, Reuse Spica - 42.5/90/85 Bashira - 17.5/15/35 Clarie - 16.7/35/25 We can pretty clearly see that both Bashira and Clarie has similar uptimes, which means that both of them will have a skill in time for early rushes (Clarie also has 1UP cost less, and is easier to CR if you think about rush-stopping). Second question is time between skill activation (between threats attacking you) - to check it we add Uptime and Reuse: Bashira 15+35=50, Clarie 35+25=60. We can see that both of them have low time between skill use, which mean that you can use skill dynamically when treats come by, and have it in time just as easily. Third question is what deals more damage, and what is the difference, can both of them do the same job or do they differ. I agree with the fact that she having skill active for 35s vs 15s is a huge deal, but IMO you should look at case-by-case use of the skill on your archrers. Bashiras skill is at its best when few high-health enemies attack you at once - you can activate the skill, deal all the damage within short amount of time, have and have close to 100% of the DPS during skill uptime (no overkills, no downtime) - the best examples are ogres or other high-health bosses. The fact that skill lasts 35s instead of 15s can sometimes not matter - if boss attacks you and you have to deal as much damage before he connects with your duelist etc. The opposite case is the example of a lot of goblins that require two shots to kill, over the long peroid of time. Bashira using her skill will kill them right away for 15s, and then have troubles dealing with them, when Clarie in the cases when you deal ~60% of the enemy health you can turn the skill on and kill the entire wave in 1shot just like on-skill Bashira/Nanaly can. Claries on-skill damage is 873 vs 559 of Bashira and Nanaly has 627. That is +56% / 40% more damage, so if you ever saw enemy having just right amount of hp+def to not be killed by them, on skill Claries would kill them super easily. Clarie's AW Ability imo is negligible, as having 10% to 1-shot enemy instead of 2-shot him is a really small and hard to rely on ability (10% to 1-shot enemy instead of 3-shotting him is a way bigger deal but still pretty random), and on top of that you are supposed to use skill when you 2-shot enemies so it should not matter anyway. It matters in the cases where Bashiras skill seems to be a way to go - when you have really tough enemies that will not make you overkill, as it can reach the full 120% damage effect that math would suggest. Another matter is interaction with DEF. Basic math says that enemies with about 50% of damage of given archer would make their on-skill damage equal (1.8-0.5 = 1.3, 3-1.5=1.5). With 20% Prince buff it is ~300 DEF which is not as unlikely on heavily armoured targets, which means that on-skill Clarie DPS can be greater than Bashiras on-skill DPS when enemies are close to 300-350 DEF mark, which is huge when looking at their skill uptimes. They are really on-pair thanks to Claries AW ability, and Bashira seems like anti-Ogre type of archer, when Clarie can deal better with all attrition enemies - black goblins, red+ gargoyles and tincans, and by better I mean quite a bit better, which is huge for gold quality unit. If you hunt for some insane DPS as Bashira (to get through armored enemies etc.) then Dancer has way better synergy with her than Clarie, which may push you over the edge. If you look to get someting extra from Clarie then you can look at Sherry 5% bonus to Gold- rarity units and possibility of having her more usefull on some 4-star-challanges in the future or the possibility of having her wildly CRd. Both of them have medicore SAWs - Bashira has 4 arrows but damage is reduced to 0.9 and uptime reduced from 15 to 12 - which is medicore, and Clarie has target up to 3 enemy, damage reduced to 0.9, uptime reduced from 35 to 18s - which is pretty medicore as well, and makes her more anti-swarm unit rather than anti-armored. Is she worth being 1st archer to AW? 2nd or 3rd archer? Or would you rather have Rita with her utility rather than 3rd archer that will stay in barracks most of the time? IMO she is a great unit - one of the best golden rarity unit out there (with only Bernice, Iris and possibly Yuyu being close). Her power level when compared to Spica, Bashira and Rita, when compared to number of tincans and type of spirits required to fully level her up make her really, really easy to level up (6 tincans instead of 11, assuming doing lvls 60+ using tincans), and unlike Spica, Bashira or Rita isn't that hard to get for the new player (Spica means the tons of DC that could mean no AW-rushes, and Bashira and Rita are unavalible, when Clarie can be pulled from shrine and be IMO at the top of leveling priority list). IMO she is exactly what you want out of Gold rarity unit - she is easy to level, but have powerfull skills and abilities that make her really close to the Platinium unit, that can easily do the job of 2nd/3rd unit of that type for you (just like Yuyu is great 2nd witch - even if you land on black and plats, and Mehlis is great 2nd mage). The only one pretty big con of her is the fact that her skill unlike Bashiras (and even more than Spicas) is heavily level-reliant, as the difference between attack x1.3 and x1.8 is insane, but luckily her skill of Increase Attack III is pretty common (and tbh i dont find that much value in rainbow spirit anyway). If new player would have to choose whenever to summon Bashira or Clarie I'd say Clarie 100% of the time. If you already own Spica+Bashira AWd then IMO it is pretty much same stuff, so I'd not argue either way due to redundancy. On DMM she is pretty popular as she was there from the start of the game, dropped in 3 gold rushes so far, and was awesome to CR - great in pair with CRd Spica (level Clarie first, then Spica when you need better archer and then you are done, ez), and after that she still has some potential left thanks to her anti-rush SAW. Personally I have AW99 Nanaly, AW90 Spica, CC70 Bashira and benchwarmer Rita, and I have mixed feelings about her (Bashira has interesting fluff AW Ability, Rita has interesting skill, and Clarie has interesting SAW). Both Bashira, Rita and Clarie seem to have different flavor to them - just like Elizabeth and Rachel do, and IMO each of these top units have there own fluff, and each of them have interesting edge over the other (with only Bashira and Elizabeth being pretty close to each other aside Bashiras ranged enemy priority).